


By Your Hand

by marchingjaybird



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fisting, Kinktober, Rogue Hawke (Dragon Age), Vaginal Fisting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 09:09:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16194476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marchingjaybird/pseuds/marchingjaybird
Summary: Marian and Isabela try something new





	By Your Hand

**Author's Note:**

> 4\. Fisting
> 
> The first f/f pairing on the list! This was the easiest fic for me to write because I adore these two and I realized I had never written them before. So here they are, being big bisexual disasters. Maybe I'll write an epic romance for them later, idk. I just really like this ship.
> 
> Shout out to Nicki, who beta'd this one for me and encouraged me to make Marian even more of a disaster than she already was. <3

They fell onto the bed, Isabela’s rich laughter chasing them down as their limbs tangled. Marian bounced off of the pillows, her arms stretching, reaching, wrapping around Isabela to pull her close. Their lips met in a breathless clash and Marian moaned. Isabela’s mouth was soft and hot and demanding, and Marian’s fingers trailed along the swell of her full hips, eager for the feverish warmth of another pair of lips.

“Greedy, greedy,” Isabela said, slapping Marian’s roving fingers, which had begun to creep up under the scandalously short hem of her… shirt? dress? Whatever it was, she’d almost made it up under the garment, her questing fingers seeking the apex of Isabela’s thighs, when she was so rudely interrupted.

“So what if I am?” she asked, trying very hard to keep the pout off of her face. “You’ve been teasing me all night, Bela, I’m tired of waiting.”

“Just because I don’t want to be fingered in public, you get on your amoral high horse about it,” Isabela said, sitting upright. Marian watched with lascivious delight as she began stripping down. It didn’t take long because Isabela didn’t wear much, but every second of it was a joy, from the unveiling of long, smooth legs to the delicious bounce of full breasts as she finished and settled back on her heels.

“Pretty,” Marian said, reaching up to trace a nipple with her fingertip. “Are you going to leave the jewelry on?” Isabela smirked, stretching her arms wide and arching her back like a contented cat. Gold glinted against her dark skin and her hair fell in a glossy tumble of curls around her shoulders, and not for the first time Marian thanked Andraste that this perfect woman had stumbled into her bed.

“I think so,” Isabela said, idly playing with one of the coins which dangled tantalizingly close to her cleavage. “I’m feeling disgusting and indulgent tonight. Why are you still dressed?”

Marian, in contrast to Isabela, did not make a production out of taking off her clothes. For one, she hadn’t the lush curves to get away with it; her body was more boyish, square hips and small breasts and a tightly muscled belly, which was good for killing bandits, slavers, and tal’vashoth but perhaps not so suited to a sexy unveiling of her assets. And for two, she was fairly in her cups at this point and very nearly tripped over her daggers in the process of trying to shimmy out of her trousers.

Isabela watched indulgently, stretching herself out on the mattress like a queen while Marian cavorted like a jester. They were both laughing, though, and an avid heat had kindled in Isabela’s dark eyes. She stretched out her arms to Marian as the final scrap of clothing tumbled to the floor, and Marian dove into the bed, pressing her lean body against Isabela’s softness.

Their lips met again and Marian moaned happily. Isabela tasted like whiskey and warmth, and the tantalizing dip and swell of her perfect figure masked powerful strength. She was ideal, at least in Marian’s eyes, a woman who could drink and fight and fuck and not once smudge the kohl she wore around her catlike eyes. Marian’s fingers roamed up and down Isabela’s spine, delighting in the way her muscles tensed and moved as she shifted, rolling Marian onto her back. Her leg slipped between Marian’s, nudging them apart so she could settle there, and the weight of her as she draped herself like a blanket across Marian’s body was as perfect as the rest of her.

“Anything in mind for tonight?” Marian asked, gasping softly as Isabela’s mouth descended on one of her bare nipples. Her teeth worried the sensitive skin, scraped lightly across it, and her tongue followed after to soothe the sting. Marian threaded her fingers in thick, black hair and pressed Isabela’s face harder against her chest. Every flick of her tongue, every pass of her teeth, sent fire racing through Marian’s body to end in a delightful ache between her legs.

“I thought I would just tease you for a while and then fall asleep,” Isabela said. Her fingers drew a tight spiral around Marian’s other nipple, culminating in a soft pinch. She rolled it between her fingers, exciting its pinkness to a bright red flush, and Marian shivered, her hips rutting up in spite of her best efforts to control herself.

“That was once!” she protested, but Isabela was already busy with her breasts again and Marian soon forgot the gentle dig as long fingers skipped down her body to flutter between her legs.

“Andraste’s tits, woman! It’s like a bloody lake down there!” Isabela pushed herself up onto one elbow, her finger dragging up the cleft between Marian’s legs. Marian grinned up at her, spread her legs wider, and Isabela leaned close to kiss her again as the pad of her finger pressed against Marian’s aching clit.

A shaky moan burst from Marian’s lips as Isabela went to work, rubbing slow circles into supremely sensitive flesh, dipping down every so often to gather more of Marian wetness until Marian was a trembling, gasping mess. Her hips jerked up eagerly, grinding into Isabela’s teasing finger as she strained desperately towards her climax. Isabela, though, was in a teasing mood and just as Marian was shuddering on the brink, she casually pulled her fingers away and sat up on the bed.

“ _Bela_!”

“No, don’t yell,” Isabela said, waving a dismissive hand. “I’ve had a thought.”

“You’re about to have a damned knife in your arm if you don’t get back down there and make me cum,” Marian answered. Isabela, choosing not to hear her lover’s threats, continued.

“Do you think you could take my entire hand?”

Marian was silent for a moment, contemplating. Could she? She’d fucked men in the past - not a one of them as good in bed as Isabela was - and some of them had been sizeable fellows. Nothing along the lines of an entire hand, though. And Isabela did not have dainty hands like some highborn lady; hers were broad and powerful, with long fingers that usually delighted Marian but which were now giving her pause. Still, babies came out of there and all that, so surely it wasn’t impossible.

“I can do it,” Marian declared with a good deal more confidence than she actually felt. Isabela beamed at her and leaned over, rummaging in one of the drawers beside the bed until she found the little pot of thick oil that they used as lubricant whenever one of them was in the mood for a little buggery.

“You’re perfect,” Isabela said, settling between Marian’s legs and looking avidly at her exposed cunt. Marian shivered a little at her expression, bit her lip in anticipation. “Try to relax, darling.”

And Marian did, leaning back against the pillows, closing her eyes, making sure that her breathing was slow and even. The first two fingers slipped inside her easily and she cried out, lifting her hips to grind against Isabela’s hand. A firm palm against her belly pushed her back against the mattress and she squirmed, moaning eagerly as Isabela’s fingers began slipping in and out, twisting and scissoring to open her up further.

A third finger joined the first two, and then a fourth and Marian caught her breath. She felt the stretch now, a slight burn that didn’t hurt exactly but which alerted her to the fact that she was stuffed nearly to capacity. Isabela worked her fingers in and out slowly, shallow little thrusts that made Marian gasp and squirm against the mattress. She heard Isabela open the pot of slick, felt her rubbing it onto her own hand and then onto the stretched lips of Marian’s cunt.

“How are you doing, pet?” Isabela asked, pressing in further. There was a sharp flash of pain deep inside and Marian let out a surprised ‘ _oof_ ’. Isabela stopped immediately, shushing her gently and rubbing her belly to calm her. The coins on her necklace clinked gently together and Marian focused on the glint of gold as it caught and reflected the light from the fireplace.

“Feels strange,” Marian managed, shifting her hips, gasping softly when Isabela pushed in a little further. It didn’t hurt this time but she felt an insistent pressure inside her, not quite pleasure but certainly not pain. Her brain felt muffled, as though her entire world had narrowed down to the sensation of Isabela’s hand inside her, as though it were the only thing that mattered.

“I know,” Isabela said, her voice pitched in a crooning song as she rubbed slow circles on Marian’s belly. “I know, but just wait. It will feel good, I promise.” She paused then, working her fingers in and out a few more times, coaxing a soft groan from Marian. It was like being invaded but in the most wonderful way, and a shiver crawled down Marian’s spine. “I’m going to get my thumb in there now, love. Relax…”

And Marian tried, she really did, but she could feel herself clenching around Isabela’s fingers in anticipation. She drew a deep breath and then another, and then a sharp knife of pleasure shot up from between her thighs and she realized that Isabela was once again rubbing her clit, the fingers of her free hand tracing lazy circles on sensitive flesh. She sighed, sucked in a shuddering breath, and then Isabela’s thumb was pressing in, tight against her palm.

There was a space of time that Marian just seemed to float there, all of her attention diverted to the overload of sensation between her legs. Isabela was gentle and patient and the slow stretch of her hand working in and out, pressing just a little deeper, filling Marian just a little more each time, was hypnotic. It blended with the more focused pleasure of Isabela’s fingers against her clit to create a hazy sort of glow that washed over her entire body until she felt warm with pleasure, warm with fullness, and her eyes rolled back in her head and she sighed.

On and on it went, pressure and pleasure, pushing deeper and deeper into her body. It felt like hours, like days, and she moaned, rolling her hips in time with Isabela’s movements, trying to draw her in further. Her toes tingled, her fingertips sang. It was like nothing she’d ever felt before and she never wanted it to end.

And then, suddenly, the sensation changed, shifted, and Marian moaned softly, canting her hips up. She could hear Isabela murmuring, repeating over and over, “What a good girl, you did it, darling, what a good girl” and she lifted her head, dazed, to see Isabela wrist deep inside her. She laughed softly, fell back against the pillows.

“I did it,” she said, her voice thick with pleasure.

“You did,” Isabela confirmed warmly, and then her hand began to move and Marian came unraveled.

In and out, in and out, and she was moving faster than before, deeper with every motion, and Marian could only grip the sheets and sob wordless encouragement. She had never been so full, never been fucked so gently but so thoroughly before. Isabela leaned over Marian and her jewelry sparkled, her beautiful eyes flashed. There was bright color high in her cheeks and her lips were swollen and parted in eager lust as she took Marian apart bit by bit.

“Can you come like this?” Isabela asked, and it was clear from the avid expression on her face that she wanted nothing quite so much as that.

“Please!” Marian answered, just barely managing to push the word out. She was trembling on the brink already, eager to tumble over the edge, to hold Isabela’s hand tight inside her as she climaxed.

“That’s my girl,” Isabela purred, her hand still fucking in and out, her eyes glued to Marian’s ecstasy-dazed face. “You’re so beautiful like this. You’re so perfect…”

Marian came with a low cry, her back arching up off the bed. Pleasure sparked and raced through her body, radiating from deep inside as she clenched hard around Isabela’s hand, and for a long moment she knew nothing but her own ecstasy. Every muscle in her body seized, she forgot to breathe, to speak, to move. All she could do was tremble there on the bed as her climax reluctantly loosened its hold on her, and the mindless ecstasy that shook her body slowly ebbed away.

Isabela withdrew her hand and Marian winced a little, reaching between her legs to prod at tender flesh. Isabela finished wiping her hand clean and stretched out beside Marian, tugging her hand away and kissing her cheek.

“Come here, love,” she said softly, tugging Marian close until they were entwined, arms around one another, legs a tangle. Marian snuggled her head into Isabela’s shoulder, breathed in the smell of her hair and skin. A tiny smile touched her lips as Isabela’s fingers began to softly card through her short hair.

“Thank you, Bela,” she mumbled, already more asleep than not.

“You’re welcome, darling,” Isabela said, kissing the top of her head. Her voice was warm and soft, her fingers in Marian’s hair were gentle and, fuzzy with contentment, Marian closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.


End file.
